Your Mine
by XxSgt.KululuxX
Summary: "Buford I'm not a thing you can just claim" Baljeet sighed staring up at the taller man. "but your my thing" Buford said grabbing Baljeet by the shirt.


Your Mine...

By:

Rating: P-13 for now.

Pairings: Baljeet x Baljeet (Yaoi) Don't like it leave..

Disclaimer: I'm making a remake of this story because of someone in the "Reviews" saying something about my story not being good enough to be on Fanfiction...So this is a remake hopefully this version is "worthy" whatever the hell that is.

Baljeet walked down the street toward the Library, his little sanctuary he went to almost everyday for a few hours after school. Baljeet looked back every few minutes at the towering shadow behind him that's been following him for a while now.  
letting out a loud sigh and turned around "Buford..why must you follow me everywhere I go? don't you have other activities you should be doing?".

Buford pointed out a finger and lightly jabbed Baljeet in the chest "What I do in my spare time is none of your business..and besides I have too... bully code number two, always stay with your Nerd to note the other bullies that your taken" he said crossing his gigantic arms over his chest.

"Buford I'm not a thing you can just claim" Baljeet sighed staring up at the taller man. "but your my thing" Buford said grabbing Baljeet by the shirt causing people from around to turn and look. "o-ok Buford" finally being released Baljeet fixed his white shirt "well since your going to be joining me today please do be quiet Buford OK?" Buford grunted and shrugged in response as they headed into the quiet building called the library.

The gang now older in the tenth grade, everything had change a little for the most. Phineas now dating Isabella for two years now, Ferb the still quiet action man but now talks every now again, Buford of course still the bully of Baljeet, and of course Baljeet the nerd but Buford has eased up on the bullying but does it every now and again to show he's still in control.

Opening the doors Baljeet gazed around the building looking at all the books filled with infinite knowledge he could want. He walked past the librarian giving a small wave before looking through the sections till he found what he was looking for. "Buford do you mind holding this?" Buford shrugged and held out his hands, a physics book gently being placed in them. Before long his hands was filled with book's consisting of Physics, Algebra and other books.

Finding a table to his liking Baljeet motioned Buford to place the books on the table while he slipped out a few sheets of paper. "First up Physics".

After the first ten minutes of sitting there Buford was becoming rather bored of sitting there watching his nerd study for test's that's not for another 2 weeks he grabbed one of Baljeet's many pencils and gently tapped it on the desk in a rhythm to his liking. another ten minutes past and by then the tip of the pencil had broken off throwing off the beat he had created to get him this far.

"Jeet I'm bored can we just go home..?" Buford pouted laying his head sideways staring at Baljeet with a bored expression. "Buford its only been twenty minutes please do something to entertain yourself till I'm done thank you" Buford rose up and scooted his chair close to Baljeet's and leaned his face in "uh Buford what might you be doing?" "I'm just seeing what you're working on..is that a problem?" he said glaring down at the smaller boy.  
"n-no not at all" he stuttered shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

(To say he's just seeing what I'm doing he's really close) Baljeet thought trying to focus on the book in front of him. Buford leaned in a little closer causing the heat radiating off him to circulate between the two, an awkward sent forming of musk and something sweet but Baljeet couldn't tell. swiftly glancing back at the corner of his eye Baljeet watched Buford who was looking down over some of the words in the book.

After a few minutes Baljeet was now staring at the bigger male viewing his features. Over the years Buford has gotten very handsome, gotten very muscular, nice brown hair that's gotten a little longer, broad shoulders, soft blue eyes that seemed to be staring back at him.

"why are you staring at me?" Buford said his eyebrows raising slightly. "O-oh nothing" Baljeet said hiding his face inside the Physics book.

"ugh...another decimal" Baljeet sighed setting down the calculator, he ran his hands through his curly hair in frustration. He had been on the same problem for twenty minutes and still got the same answer. " .." slightly turning Baljeet looked up "Yes?" "I don't think this is right..." in one motion Buford's arm was now around Baljeet, he grabbed the pencil out of his hand and erased something's here and there. "The reason you keep getting a decimal is because you switched twelve point eight and nine point eight which threw off your whole problem and if you type it in again you get five.." behind a face of blush was a wide-eyed Indian trying to calculate what just happened. "h-how did you" "well sitting here for two hours watching you do the same type of problem's I kinda got it stuck in my head" "that's amazing..Buford" with that Buford removed his hand and turned his head slightly a small blush forming under his cheeks "thanks I guess."

After physics was done English was next, so all Baljeet had to do was read a class book "Of Mice And Men...seriously..." Buford sighed "yes..didn't you read some of it too?" Buford snorted and put his head down "nope" "well we are in a library why don't you go and look for books you might be interested in" as he was told Buford slugged his self out of the wooden chair and looked around making his way down the rows till he came to the right section, he let out a small groan before he reached for the book "Of Mine And Men".

"that was quick..what came to your interest?" the book "Of Mice And Men" was sat on the table "uh..yeah it looked sorta interesting..so what chapter ya on?" "4..." Buford turned to the page and waited, soon following Baljeet as he started reading quietly out loud down the book.

"well that wasn't so bad was it?" Buford stayed silent staring down at the book, a slight twitch in his left eyebrow "uh..Bufor-" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Buford pushed out of his seat, the chair hitting the tiled floor. "WHY THE HELL DID HE JUST SHOOT EM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD LIKE THAT!" Baljeet rose his hands up in a panic "SHH! Buford this is a library and you "AGREED" you would be quiet!" without realizing it both male's were now practically yelling at each other and flailing their arms. the uproar continued till a loud sharp noise was heard "BALJEET TJINDER AND BUFORD VANSTOMM!" as if in the army Baljeet and Buford stood at attention.

"tsk..tsk..well well" a short woman said walking around the boy's "for causing disruption in my Library, Baljeet and Buford I hear by relieve you of your Library privileges" she said before taking away Baljeets Library card "you may have this back maybe if you come back at 5:00 and clean up the Library top to bottom it could use a good scrubbing." they nodded lightly and headed out of the library with glares from other people in the building till they were not seen anymore.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Buford crossed his arm's "YOU ALWAYS MESS THINGS UP FOR ME!" with that Baljeet turned and started off down the side-walk back home till a hand grabbed the neck rim of his shirt "please Baljeet wait.." "what." Buford rubbed the back of his neck looking down "I-I sorry..For uh getting you kicked out of the um Library.." Baljeet blushed at the sudden cuteness of the older male but he crossed his arms and tried to keep a stern look.  
"Fine..But you owe me Buford" "Yeah..I know..." he agreed before following Baljeet toward home again.


End file.
